Las lluvias de Castamere
by ghost47
Summary: Muchos años atrás, cuando su padre aun era el Lord de Roca Casterly, Tywin Lannister debio ponerse al mando de un ejercito por primera vez y hacer frente a la rebelion de los señores de Castamere. El resultado de la contienda fue posteriormente inmortalizado por los bardos en la cancion "Las lluvias de Castamere". A Song of Ice and Fire pertenece a George RR. Martin.


Tywin sabia que venia a continuación. Conocía sobradamente a su padre. Era un blando y un cobarde, y todos lo trataban como tal. Nunca se había hecho respetar, ni siquiera por sus propios vasallos. Un error que ningún gran señor debía cometer. Un error que Tywin había intentado hacer ver a su padre en incontables ocasiones. Un error que les había llevado hasta esta situación.

-¿Y no hay posibilidad de negociar?

Tywin esperaba aquella postura de Lord Tytos. También sabia lo que debía hacerse, pero su padre se negaría a aceptarlo.

Desde que el heredero de la Roca tenía memoria, su padre siempre había tenido un débil carácter. Mientras observaba a su padre, sentado a su izquierda, Tywin recordaba los casi veinte años de su vida en los que su padre no le había inspirado mas que vergüenza. Tuvo que crecer oyendo los continuos insultos y burlas de las demás casas y de sus propios vasallos para con los Lannister, cada día mas empobrecidos por el ineficaz gobierno de Lord Tytos de las Tierras del Occidente.

Tywin analizo rápidamente la gran sala donde se reunían. Esta era una enorme habitación de techo alto adornada con tapices color carmesí. Tenia forma alargada, con chimeneas en ambas paredes laterales y con una mesa en centrada frente al trono de Roca Casterly, donde siglos atrás se sentaban los reyes de la Roca. La mesa era de forma rectangular y con capacidad para unos veinte comensales, solo que en lugar de un lujoso festín digno de semejantes salones, la mesa se encontraba repleta de mapas y otros documentos. El tamaño de la misma estaba justificado, pues debía albergar a todos los abanderados de la Casa Lannister. Sin embargo, finalmente solo siete hombres se sentaban a la mesa, contando ambos Lannister.

Cinco vasallos. Solamente cinco habían acudido a la llamada de su padre. Ese era el poder que podía desatar el actual Guardián de Occidente y Escudo de Lannisport.

-No creo que sea posible, mi señor-Lord Marbrand era, seguramente, uno de los vasallos mas poderosos y capaces de los que disponía Lord Tytos, además de los mas leales. Tywin sabia que se podía confiar en el- Lord Reyne y Lord Tarbeck están decididos en su empeño y continuaran con su rebelión, según dicen, hasta el final.

-Eso es traición- dijo Lord Payne- Solo hay una cosa que se debe hacer con aquellos que rompen sus juramentos.

-Buena suerte, intentando convencer a mi padre de lo obvio Lord Payne- intervino Tywin- Puede que tengáis mas éxito que yo.- Si todos ninguneaban a su padre, él no iba a ser menos. Hacia mucho que le había perdido el respeto, pero intentaba disimular todo lo que podía de cara al publico, aunque no siempre podía aguantarse.

-¡Tywin! Tenme mas respeto. Soy tu padre y debes aceptar mis decisiones.

-¿Incluso si están completamente equivocadas, padre?

-No voy a enviar a nuestros hombres a una guerra solo porque desees satisfacer tus ansias de gloria, Tywin.

-¡Por los siete infiernos, padre! ¿¡Que debe pasar para que reacciones?! Tus propios vasallos se rebelan contra ti, ¿y no piensas hacer nada?

-Yo no he dicho eso. Enviaremos un emisario para que negocie con los Reyne y…

-¡Basta!- exclamo Tywin mientras se levantaba de golpe.

Todos los hombres presentes se quedaron helados. Llevaban un rato contemplando silenciosamente la discusión entre padre e hijo, pero nadie se esperaba eso. ¿Donde se había visto que un hijo levantara la voz a su padre? El propio Tytos estaba de piedra. No sabía como reaccionar. No había ninguna opción más que seguir hacia delante. Si su padre se daba cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, quizás le escuchase. Aunque tuviese que hacerse oír a gritos.

-Cuando prestasteis aquellas enormes sumas de dinero a innumerables casas menores y ninguna te devolvió ni un solo dragón, te advertí, pero me ignoraste y acate tus decisiones. Cuando decidiste casar a mi hermana con el hijo menor de Walder Frey, ni siquiera con el mayor, ¡con el menor!, tampoco te lo impedí. Cuando los Tarbeck secuestraron a tres miembros de la familia, incluido el primo Stafford, volviste a doblegarte. Tampoco me hiciste caso en ese momento. Quizás fue por mi culpa. Si te lo hubiese impedido, hoy los Tarbeck no estarían en abierta rebelión. Pero ya es tarde. Y esta vez no voy a quedarme quieto mientras dejas que nuestra familia se desmorone.

Tytos permanecía inmóvil. No supo que responder a aquellas acusaciones. En el fondo, sabia que su hijo tenia razón. Se giro hacia Lord Marbrand lentamente.

-¿Con cuantos hombres contamos?

Tywin por fin pudo respirar. Lo había conseguido.

-Padre, permíteme comandar nuestras fuerzas. Aplastare a esos advenedizos.

Tytos se puso en pie al lado de su hijo, no sin dificultad, pues cada vez estaba más obeso.

-Estoy seguro de que lo harás, hijo mio- Tytos puso la mano en el hombro de su primogénito y le observo. Tywin vio que su padre lo examinaba. Desconfiaba de él. Debería permanecer atento-Estoy seguro.

-Excelente, mi señor. Podemos tener listo en un mes un contingente…

-No, no podemos esperar- interrumpió el joven Lannister- Debemos atacar de inmediato. Cada día que los Reyne y los Tarbeck se mantengan en rebelión contra la Roca socavara nuestra autoridad. Partimos en tres días hacia Castamere, y les recordaremos a esos advenedizos que los Lannister siempre pagan sus deudas.


End file.
